


Seven Minutes

by ioeides_solstice



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioeides_solstice/pseuds/ioeides_solstice
Summary: Jongho invites Wooyoung to a party as a way of coping with his break up with San. But what happens when he gets invited to a little game of Seven Minutes, and his partner being Choi Yeonjun himself? Read to find out 😚
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Seven Minutes

Confused. Alone. Broken. 

Those emotions were all mixed together within Wooyoung's being as he laid down his bed, all covered by his grey blanket that hid his tear-stained face, the bags under his eyes and all of his features that ended up making him look like a zombie since he lacked sleep for the past few days. 

He didn't want to see himself nor did he want to be seen like others, especially in his rather horrid state. He didn't want to risk being perceived as a weak person, that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen to himself. People liked to see him happy, well more like people only saw him being happy since people would most likely see him with a huge smile plastered in his face. 

But sometimes (well, most of the time), being happy wore him out. Forcing a smile in his face for almost 24 hours just to assure everyone he's doing okay isn't the easiest task, it never was and never will be. It drained him, sucked the life out of him, made him feel like the purpose of his entire existence was to pretend only. 

Pretend. Easy to say but hard to do. But miraculously, it was easy for Wooyoung to do, the only downside of it was the weight of his heavy emotions once he'd remove the smile off of his face. 

How could he ever smile when the reason why his smile felt so broken would literally show up in front of his face in every room, corner, and place he goes? How could he pretend that he was fine when he could slowly feel his heart shatter to pieces whenever that person walked past him by the hallway and neglected his entire existence as if he never had a meaning to his life at all? 

It was his fault anyway. His fault for entrusting his heart and soul to someone whom he knew was bound to break it. His fault for thinking that that person would be his eternity when that person only thought of him as a moment that was meant to pass by quickly. His fault for loving the wrong person with all that he had. And now, he was left with nothing other than a broken heart. 

Wooyoung found himself drowning in his emotions once again, but before he could even allow another tear to escape from his eye, his door surprisingly banged open and a certain figure rushed and pulled the sheets away from his face, forcing him to indulge the sunlight that hit his eyes like an arrow.

"What the heck was that for?!" Wooyoung exclaimed irritatedly at his bestfriend, Jongho—who had his precious blanket secured around his arms so Wooyoung wouldn't be able to get a hold of them. Wooyoung didn't even try to grab the blanket away from him, because if he did, his blanket might probably end up being torn into two different pieces. 

"Gee, you look horrible." Jongho was quick to shoot him a disgusted look. 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the compliment." Wooyoung muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he plopped down his bed and heaved out a long sigh "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to check if you're still alive or not." Jongho answered "Judging by your state, probably not. You need some help." 

"No, I don't." Wooyoung denied vigorously whilst aggressively shaking his head "I'm perfectly fine." 

"If you don't want help, then what you need is something to get that damn Choi San out of your head." Jongho spoke in a stern tone as he used a small amount of force to lift Wooyoung away from his bed and onto his feet. 

"I specifically told you not to mention his name." Wooyoung gritted his teeth as he faced his oh-so loving bestfriend who gave him a judgemental look with crossed arms. 

"Choi San. Choi San. Choi San." Jongho repeatedly said the name that Wooyoung didn't want to hear over and over again as an attempt to annoy the hell out of him, and it worked. 

"God, you're annoying." Wooyoung mumbled lightly as he covered both of his ears to muffle out Jongho's pestering voice. 

"Come on, I'm doing this for your sake. You need to get over him, you idiot." Jongho said as he gave Wooyoung small pats in the back as a sign of comfort.

"I know, I'm trying." Wooyoung let out an exasperated sigh "I've tried avoiding and forgetting him, but it just seems so impossible." 

"That's the problem. You keep trying to forget when you obviously know that you can't. What you need is a distraction, if I say so myself." Jongho proudly advised with a little hint of mischief in his eyes.

"What distraction?" Asked Wooyoung. 

"Glad you asked." Jongho smirked "Mingi's having a huge birthday bash in an hour from now, you have to come." 

The horror in Wooyoung's eyes once Jongho said those words were immaculate "No, not Mingi's parties. Any party but Mingi's. He-who-shall-not-be-named always comes to his parties, what are you trying to do? Worsen my heartbreak?" 

"No, you idiot. You're gonna go there and show him that you can the time of your life in somebody else's arms rather than his." Said Jongho as a cheeky smile began to form itself on his face that gave Wooyoung the chills.

"You look very creepy right now, but I like your idea." Wooyoung admitted sheepishly "But the only flaw is how can I even focus on other people if I keep on looking at him? You know I'm always gonna end up looking at him."

"Just come to the party, then you'll see." Jongho gave Wooyoung a wink, almost making him barf. 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes "Ugh, fine." 

"Now come on, let's get you all dolled up." 

\--

Fear and uncertainty began to creep in Wooyoung's system. Biting his lip and scratching his thighs seemed to have helped with his jitters, but as soon as Jongho pulled up at Mingi's front gate, the little piece of tranquility he had gathered all dissipated like the wind. 

"Hey, don't be nervous. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll be here for you, bestie." Jongho assured him, holding Wooyoung's hand, making circles with his thumb around Wooyoung's palm to help him calm down.

Wooyoung inhaled a deep breath, slightly comforted with Jongho's words and actions "Okay, let's do this." 

Both of them left the car, and at the split second that Wooyoung did so, he was hit by the winds of reality, forcing himself to think that this was happening, that all of this was real. 

"Oh shit." Wooyoung muttered to himself as he and Jongho entered Mingi's house. 

It was shocking (for a lack of better term). Loud music blasting from the huge speakers displayed in the room entered his ears, making his entire body throb along to the music. Purple lights were spread across the room, giving the room some sort of club feel to it. The scent of alcohol made it's way to Wooyoung's nose, almost making him gag. Drunk people were either dancing or passed out on the floor. Every single detail of it was a total contrast to the friendly family parties that he attended before. 

"Wow." Was all Wooyoung could say after minutes of endlessly pushing people away so that they could enter the kitchen, which was probably the most peaceful place they could find within Mingi's monstrous party home. 

"Yo." They found Mingi, who greeted them with his deep voice, obviously drunk from drinking too much alcohol. 

"This party is lit, Mingi! As expected from the party master." Jongho gave Mingi a slight punch in the shoulder that made Mingi lose his balance "Wow, you're really tipsy." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Mingi laughed "I added two bottles of tequila into that bowl of punch, y'all wanna try it?" 

"Uh, no thanks." Wooyoung refused profusely. 

"Your loss." Mingi then walked away to join the huge crowd of people that were dancing in his living room. 

"So...what are we gonna do?" Wooyoung asked, slightly relieved that he hasn't laid eyes on that one person he didn't want to see. 

"We wait." Jongho said "Yunho will get to the plan." 

"What plan?" Wooyoung questioned. 

"Did I say that out loud? Oops." Jongho chuckled, making him look even more stupid in Wooyoung's eyes. 

Minutes eventually passed and Wooyoung was already fed up with the sight of drunken people dancing, puking, or doing whatever drunk people do when they're drunk. It was disgusting, and he eventually realized that parties like this weren't exactly his cup of tea. 

"I really think I should be going home now, Jongho. I'd rather watch Netflix at home than deal with this kind of environment." Wooyoung stood up from his seat, relieved as his butt was slowly getting numb from sitting too much. 

"Just stay for a little while, I promise things will work out." Jongho pleaded with puppy eyes, his hand wrapped around Wooyoung's wrist to prevent him from walking away. 

"Five more minutes, then I'm leaving." Wooyoung affirmed and went back to his seat. 

"Fair enough." Jongho shrugged. 

After a long and excruciating five minutes, Wooyoung proceeded to stand up from his seat again, ready to bid farewell to everyone around him and go home to treat himself a good bag of chips once he does. 

"Five minutes have passed, bye." Wooyoung grinned in satisfaction "Now, would you care to drive me back home?" 

"Yeah, fine." Jongho scurried along with him to the living room. And right at the moment that Wooyoung was about to step outside, a voice echoed across the room. 

He decided to ignore it and go, but then realized that Jongho had grabbed hold of his entire arm and used all of his strength to prevent Wooyoung from stepping outside. 

"What the heck are you doing?" Wooyoung asked, trying to pull himself away from Jongho's tightening grasp. 

"You can't leave, the plan is about to start." Jongho whispered to him, desperation visible in his brown orbs. 

"What plan?!" Wooyoung exclaimed, extremely pissed "Come on! I just want to go home." 

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, also non-binary people." A familiar voice spoke. Wooyoung turned around and realized that it was one of Mingi's friends, one specifically named Yunho. 

"What are you idiots planning?" Wooyoung glared at his bestfriend, who just gave him a smile as a response. 

"Today, we will be playing a game. Now all of you may ask, what game are we gonna play?" Yunho queried, making the people speak or shout out possible answers that came to their brain, resulting to a loud fiasco to occur within the room "Now okay, quiet down folks. Hear me out, today we will be playing...7 minutes in heaven." 

The room was then filled with people uttering out 'oohs'. Wooyoung was probably the only one who didn't react. 

"What's the point of this?" Wooyoung questioned with a disgusted expression. 

"You'll see, just wait." Jongho silenced him, and Wooyoung just rolled his eyes and continued to listen to whatever Yunho was saying. 

"Most of you already know the rules, right? But I'll explain it just one more time to make things clear, aight?" Yunho catechized with a grin "Mingi, the birthday boy, will choose two lucky people that will be playing this game. And those chosen two will be sent into a private room for exactly seven minutes. Doors will be closed and lights will be turned off until the timer goes off. Those who are found making out within seven minutes fail the challenge. Now...who's ready to be chosen?" 

Screams erupted the entire room. Everyone was hella excited, except for one person. Wooyoung. 

"That's just like a game to force people to make out, absolutely perverted." Wooyoung scoffed "Whatever, I'm going." 

"Not just yet, mi amigo." Jongho smirked, still holding onto Wooyoung's arm. 

"Ugh, I hate it when you speak in Spanish. You're not even from Spain." 

"Says the one who always says gracias most of the time." 

"Shut up." 

"So, Mingi. Who'll be the first duo that you'll pick, hmm?" Yunho questioned his buddy, Mingi, who stood at the stage with a drunken look in his face. 

"I—uh, choose the school representative, Choi Yeonjun!" Mingi exclaimed. Cheers exploded once again, and a certain pink-haired fellow made his way to the stage with a proud look in his face. 

"And his partner will be—" Mingi stopped midway, his drunken eyes made its way to Wooyoung's direction. 

"Uh, why is he looking at me?" Wooyoung asked himself "Wait no, you don't mean—" 

"—Jung Wooyoung. Come up here on stage you little munchkin." Mingi announced, and suddenly, Wooyoung was fuming with embarrassment. 

"What the hell? Why me? No—no...this was your plan?" The wave of realization hit him way too soon. 

"Yeah, now go up there, munchkin." Jongho teased, then proceeded to drag him all the way to the stage because he knew that Wooyoung would never come up to that stage without any help "You'll thank me for this." 

"Not in a million years." Wooyoung sent Jongho the deadliest glare he could give, and Jongho just shrugged it off. 

Now he had two choices. Go up to the stage and decide to play the fucking game, or go down the stage and have people mock him for being a party pooper or whatever. 

With a face full of regret, he stepped up to the stage. Hearing people cheer for him made him feel even more embarrassed than he was before. 

"So, the lucky two...how does it feel to be chosen?" Yunho asked the duo, pointing the mic in front of their faces. 

"Surprising, but not really." Yeonjun answered casually, almost like he had known that this was bound to happen. 

"Oh, is that so?" Yunho smirked "Well, how about you, Wooyoung?" 

Wooyoung just stayed silent, not wanting to answer as his eyes ended up landing onto a certain person. The one he didn't want to see. The one who broke his heart, Choi San. 

Miraculously, Wooyoung darted his attention away from him, facing Yeonjun with a burning desire for some reason. 

"All I can say is thank you for this rather weird opportunity." Wooyoung replied to Yunho with a smile in his face. 

"Wow, okay then." Yunho chortled, surprised by Wooyoung's answer, those kind of words would rarely come out of his mouth, so it was definitely a shock "Now, it's time for the both of you to enter the room, good luck." 

"Shall we?" Yeonjun offered his hand to Wooyoung, a sweet smile plastered in his plump lips as he faced the younger. 

Blood rapidly rushed onto Wooyoung's cheeks, giving them a warm red glow as it worsened with every second that passed.

Wooyoung accepted Yeonjun's hand, earning a bunch of cheers from the audience below them. It was flattering, but what flattered Wooyoung more was the glint in Yeonjun's eyes and his reassuring smile that made him feel butterflies. 

Yeonjun slowly took him to where Mingi's guestroom was located. The hallways were decorated with nothing but darkness. He felt terrified, but thanks to Yeonjun's hand that was holding onto his slender ones, he felt some sort of security that made him feel safe. 

"Your seven minutes starts now, goodluck." Both of the boys heard Yunho's audible voice from the other side of the hallway. 

Soon after that, they found themselves locked in a bedroom in darkness. It wasn't completely pitch black as the moon's light gave them a little bit of light, and that made the whole situation feel even more prettier in Yeonjun's eyes. 

The way the moonlight illuminated Wooyoung's features made him look ethereal. It gave him this glow that made him look even more breathtaking than he could ever be, and that made Yeonjun's heart palpitate in a more faster pace than it normally was. 

"Choi Yeonjun, you have exactly seven minutes to do this, don't screw this up." Yeonjun whispered to himself, slapping himself in the face lightly as he took a deep breath. 

Yeonjun took a step forward, scanning the room with wide eyes in order to cope with the darkness that was swallowing his vision. 

But then, Wooyoung calls out to him "Yeonjun...are you still there?" 

"Yes baby, I'm here." Yeonjun then mentally slapped himself for saying those words. 

"Excuse me, what?" Wooyoung arched a brow upon hearing the flabbergasting nickname that Yeonjun accidentally gave him. 

"N-Nothing...I just said that I'm here, that's all." Yeonjun laughed awkwardly, and he could feel the embarrassment crawling up to him. 

"I can't see you." Wooyoung said, almost like it was a whine. 

"Now we have something in common." Yeonjun joked sarcastically. Wooyoung laughed along with his joke, releasing that high-pitched laugh that Yeonjun loved to hear. 

"You're witty." Wooyoung said. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yeonjun chuckled. 

The laughs stopped and along came silence that was almost deafening to their ears. It wasn't awkward nor did it feel weird, it was surprisingly comforting, a type of silence that kept them calm, soothing out their inner emotions. 

"Did you know?" Wooyoung asked out of the blue. 

"Know about what?" Yeonjun questioned as he moved around the room, trying to find the direction where Wooyoung's voice was coming from. 

"That they planned this?" Wooyoung added, snuggling himself in between his knees as he hid at a certain corner within the four-walled room that they were trapped in. 

"Uhm, yes." Yeonjun replied honestly, making Wooyoung widen his eyes in shock. 

"You were in on this? Why?" Wooyoung asked, confusion audible in his tone. 

"You'd laugh at me if I told you why." Yeonjun let out a light chortle, biting his lip and clenching his fists to conceal his uprising emotions. 

"I won't laugh at you. You literally just snatched an opportunity for me to sit down and watch Netflix for the rest of the night, I have the right to at least know why." 

"You want to know why? Then I'll tell you why." Yeonjun said "But first, let me find you." 

"Oh, so now we're playing hide and seek, huh? How childish." Wooyoung said, smiling but also deadly curious about what Yeonjun had to say "Fine, I'll give you ten seconds." 

"10." Wooyoung started to count. He honestly would've counted faster, but he wanted to give Yeonjun a little bit of time and mercy.

"9." Soft footsteps echoed around the room and Wooyoung couldn't help but smile about how childish and exciting it felt. 

"8." He heard a soft bang and a groan coming out of Yeonjun's lips. Yeonjun had hit his head on a random pole that was displayed in the room and Wooyoung couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, don't laugh at me." Yeonjun pouted, rubbing his throbbing forehead "It hurts."

"Aw, bad for you." Wooyoung teased, tempted to release a laugh "7."

"Not fair! I got hit, at least spare me a second." Yeonjun whined, doing his best roaming around the room to find Wooyoung.

"6." Wooyoung continued, ignoring Yeonjun's plea.

"5." 

"4." 

"3." 

"2." Yeonjun had already spotted Wooyoung, all he needed to was wait for the right moment to strike his move.

"1." 

"Found you." Yeonjun whispered, lowering himself down to Wooyoung, who was sitting down the floor with his knees covering his face. Yeonjun could only smile at the cute sight, silently uwuing on how tiny and adorable Wooyoung looked. 

"H-Hey... aren't you a little too close?" Wooyoung told him, trying to avoid Yeonjun's eyes that stared at him rather intensely. 

"Oops, sorry." Yeonjun apologized unapologetically, then standing up and offered his hand to Wooyoung once again "I'll help you up." 

Once again, Wooyoung accepted Yeonjun's hand. Yeonjun then lifted Wooyoung up gently, and once they were standing on their feet, Yeonjun didn't waste a second and wrapped his other hand along Wooyoung's waist, pulling him closer to him.

"W-What are you doing?" Wooyoung stuttered as he asked his question. 

"You told me to say what I wanted to say, that's what I'm trying to do." Yeonjun moved his hand away from Wooyoung's waist and held his other hand "I planned this." 

"That's what you have to say?" Wooyoung questioned in disbelief. 

"Let me finish first." Yeonjun told him, holding onto Wooyoung's hands tightly as he did.

"Okay, go on." Said Wooyoung as he faced Yeonjun with a smile. 

"I planned this, every single bit of this just to say that...that...I like you." Yeonjun softly whispered the last part of it, baffling Wooyoung. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Wooyoung asked, perplexed as he could not believe what he had just heard. 

"I said I like you, Jung Wooyoung." Yeonjun affirmed bravely, looking at Wooyoung straight in the eye. 

"You—" Before Wooyoung could even continue, Yeonjun was quick to cut him off. 

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I'm completely aware that you like San—" Yeonjun spoke, but now it was Wooyoung who cut him off. 

"Don't say it, don't say his name, please." Wooyoung's voice broke, digging his nails deeper in Yeonjun's hands. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Yeonjun apologized. 

"No, it's okay. You didn't mean it, I just didn't want to hear his name." Wooyoung admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Why?" Yeonjun queried.

"We...broke up." It was hard for Wooyoung to say, as he had been denying it for the longest time, but he had to. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yeonjun apologized once again "The boys didn't tell me...maybe now wasn't the right time for me to confess this sudden. I'm sorry—"

"No, it's okay." Wooyoung smiled brightly, suddenly letting go of Yeonjun's hands, making Yeonjun even more confused. 

"What do you mean...?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Thank you for confessing to me, I mean it." Wooyoung said, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun, embracing him. 

Yeonjun felt breathless, almost like he was paralyzed by Wooyoung's touch. And he loved it, he loved the sense of warmth that Wooyoung gave him. It felt so...perfect. 

Wooyoung let go of the hug, but then found himself being pinned by Yeonjun onto the wall, eyes fixated on him only. Both of Yeonjun's hands found themselves holding Wooyoung's waist. 

Wooyoung didn't react, he liked the feeling. He liked how Yeonjun was so dominant, so soft yet a little bit rough. He found himself staring at Yeonjun, admiring every single detail of him. 

They indulged in each other's presence, drowned themselves in the vast oceans hidden within their eyes, found themselves so intrigued by every single thing about each other. Almost like they were in love, or more like in the process of falling in love with each other. 

Second by second, they moved their faces closer, closing their eyes, ready to feel, ready to share their feelings with one another. 

And so the gap closed and their lips finally touched. Yeonjun found himself smiling in between the kiss, it just felt surreal, like heaven. It was everything he ever asked for. 

Wooyoung was surprised to find himself craving more of Yeonjun's lips, those soft lips of his that were plump and tasted like honey. He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's nape, eagerly deepening their kiss. 

The kiss was slow and smooth, and Yeonjun took this as his chance to show Wooyoung, to make him feel, to make him know how much he loved him and how much he deserved to be loved, how much he craved for him, and how long he had been containing those feelings inside him. 

Yeonjun gave Wooyoung lots of small pecks in his lips, smiling widely as he once again pushed his lips against Wooyoung's, wanting to taste his lips more, imprinting his addictive flavor into his mind and lips. Wooyoung felt breathless, every single thing Yeonjun did was something he never knew he needed. He loved it, more than he had ever loved San. 

"Your seven minutes is already finished, please leave the room to make way for the next lucky two." Judging by the voice, it was obviously Yunho who made the announcement and interrupted their sweet session.

They parted their lips, gasping for breath with their eyes closed, leaning into each other's forehead with smiles plastered in their lips. 

"You liked it?" Yeonjun asked, doing his best to shove air inside his lungs, but realizing how close Wooyoung was to him, he found himself breathless once again.

"I...did, loved every second of it." Wooyoung chuckled heartily, flashing that addictive smile that Yeonjun loved "Now let's get out of here before they get suspicious." 

"As you wish." Both of them exited the room shortly after that, trying to hide the grins from their faces, but failed miserably as they couldn't hide the shades of red that were inevitably forming around their cheeks once people began teasing them. 

Their seven minutes had passed, and every minute, every second of it felt like sweet heaven.


End file.
